


Жить одним днем

by ilmare



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Когами проживает день за днем, не загадывая на будущее. Аканэ так не умеет. Но сегодня он оказывается в ее квартире, и она должна узнать, каково это — жить одним днем.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Жить одним днем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always As of Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361064) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 

> Действие происходит между первым и вторым сезоном аниме.

Аканэ чувствует усталость каждой клеткой своего тела. К тому времени, как она оказывается в своей квартире, собственные пятки кажутся ей двумя большими синяками, так что Аканэ невольно морщится, когда снимает пиджак и вешает его в шкаф. Она садится на кровать, сбрасывает туфли и чулки и рассматривает ноги: они в самом деле в синяках после погони за латентным преступником через семь кварталов. Гиноза и Яёи отрезали ему путь с восточной и южной стороны, но, когда он повернул на запад, именно Аканэ преследовала его одна.

Аканэ смотрит в окно. Идет дождь. Стекло темное и блестящее, словно покрытое масляной пленкой.

«Нужно больше тренироваться», — думает она. Бежать в этот раз было тяжелее, чем следует. Еще надо есть более здоровую пищу. Ее домашний ИИ следит за калориями и потреблением питательных веществ дома, но все портит то, что она ест украдкой чипсы и шоколад в отделе уголовных расследований. В последнее время Аканэ все время голодна.

Она ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза. Домашний ИИ в виде веселой медузы возникает рядом.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Цунемори Аканэ! Время уже двадцать три часа пять минут! Твой оттенок психопаспорта в этот вечер бледно-голубой. Можешь спокойно спать ночью: твой разум в прекрасном состоянии!

— Кенди-чан, — стонет она. — Выключи свет.

— Цунемори Аканэ, ты все еще одета в дневную одежду! — говорит Кенди-чан. — Начать подбор гардероба?

— Да, — бормочет она в подушку.

Кенди-чан вносит коррективы в настройки гардероба, сканер охватывает тело Аканэ — и вот она уже в ночной рубашке. На лице все еще остаются тональный крем и тушь, но Аканэ решает, что ей все равно. Она уже засыпает, когда снова слышит Кенди-чан:

— У вас есть одно новое голосовое сообщение, абонент неизвестен. Подождем до утра, чтобы послушать?

— Нет, — говорит Аканэ, зевая, — включи сейчас.

Услышав голос Когами, она вздрагивает, словно от укола. Сонливость мгновенно слетает. Аканэ садится на кровать.

— Привет, — говорит Когами, и она надеется, что он догадался использовать одноразовый телефон, чтобы его невозможно было отследить. Хотя почему она беспокоится? Когами слишком умен, чтобы совершать подобные ошибки. — Я вернулся в страну, — сообщает он.

— Не могу сказать, где я, но здесь красиво. Небо такое синее. Я остановился у одной хорошей пары. Они накормили меня натто и мисо-супом и не стали задавать слишком много вопросов. Хотя возможно те у них и были. Позволили мне погладить их собаку.

Аканэ закрывает глаза и прижимает подушку к груди. Когами не стоит звонить ей: это слишком опасно, но уже от одного звука его голоса, ей становится спокойно. Она хочет сказать ему так много всего вроде «я надеюсь, тебе тепло, ты хорошо питаешься, не напрягаешься слишком сильно, не сожалеешь о случившемся», но, конечно, она не может с ним связаться. Все, что у нее есть, — это его случайные сообщения, банальные и загадочные. Он живет одним днем, думает Аканэ, и если он так может, то и она тоже сумеет.

***

  
Цунемори Аканэ никогда не была влюблена. Люди, которые плохо ее знают, думают, что это странно. Она здоровая молодая женщина, не особенно красивая, но довольно милая, она тихая, воспитанная и никогда не суетится. Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, ее бабушка сказала с улыбкой, что Аканэ станет прекрасной невестой. Отец и мать рассмеялись и напомнили Аканэ, чтобы она не забивала голову устаревшими бабушкиными взглядами, что с такими результатами тестов и психопаспортом, как у нее, она могла бы добиться большего, чем просто стать невестой. Но предрассудки живут долго. В другое время, думает Аканэ, каких-то несколько десятков лет назад это могло быть единственным, на что она могла бы надеяться. Устроилась бы на работу, поработала несколько лет, вышла замуж, завела бы детей и сидела дома.

Многие женщины до сих пор так живут. Сивилла обеспечивает особые условия для японских матерей, занятых домашним хозяйством, потому что счастливые, стабильные семьи создают счастливые, стабильные группы населения.

Кто-то при взгляде на Аканэ может подумать, что серая мышка вроде нее создана для такой жизни, но Цунемори Аканэ никогда не была влюблена. Она не знает, как это происходит. Возможно, любовь просто для других людей: для тех, кто чувствует сильнее, чем она, кто умеет смеяться, кричать и плакать. Она спрашивает себя: а вдруг оттенок ее психопаспорта остается таким светлым по той же причине, что не дает ей смотреть на знакомых мужчин и думать: «Да, это он»?

Аканэ интересно, как это бывает. Она заходит на сайты знакомств и просматривает профили с самым высоким процентом совпадений с ее собственным. Но каждый раз, получив предложение встретиться, она вежливо и кратко отвечает, что слишком занята. По большей части это правда.

Ей пишут мужчины с хорошим психопаспортом, образованные, красивые и вежливые. Аканэ такие нравятся, она и себя считает вежливой. Для нее очень важно жить в мире, где люди относятся друг к другу доброжелательно и с уважением, особенно когда пытаются найти романтического партнера. Но эти мужчины ничего в ней не затрагивают, и она задается вопросом: что, если что-то в ней изменилось где-то между моментами, когда она впервые наставила доминатор на другого человека и когда они с Когами вместе преследовали Макишиму, прикрывая спины друг друга?

***

  
Под дверью ее квартиры лежит книга. Аканэ поднимает ее и переворачивает. «Бремя страстей человеческих» Сомерсета Моэма. У Аканэ нет сомнений в том, кто ее отправил.

На фронтисписе надпись от руки «Сильные эмоции порабощают людей. Моэм взял идею Спинозы».

Аканэ усмехается: для охотничьей собаки Когами многовато знает о литературе. Ей придется поискать эти имена.

Она ставит книгу на полку к другим. Рискованно: эти книги не запрещены сами по себе, но попадают в серую категорию, значит, их чтение может затемнить оттенок психопаспорта. Возможно, это имело бы значение, если бы Аканэ приглашала кого-то домой, но после смерти Юки она перестала.

Она громко вздыхает: это был еще один долгий день. Уровень психологического стресса повысился в двух разных частях города, и пришлось разделить команду. Ей не хотелось оставлять Мику без присмотра: та отлично подготовлена теоретически, но при этом слишком упрямая и жесткая. Аканэ не нравится ее слепая вера в Сивиллу и то, к чему это может привести. На всякий случай она всегда отправляет с Микой Гинозу.

— С каких пор, — спросил Гиноза, пока никто их не слышал, — слепая вера в Сивиллу так плоха для инспектора?

Они с Аканэ обменялись взглядами.

— Защищай ее, — все, что она сказала, вытаскивая собственный доминатор.

Ей снятся кошмары о Сивилле и о том, что она видела в том подвале. Аканэ просыпается мокрая от пота и слез и никак не может унять дрожь. Как оттенок ее психопаспорта может оставаться светлым с такими тревожными снами — загадка. Аканэ знает, что ее команда задается вопросом: может ли у нее быть асимптоматика преступлений. У нее самой нет ответа — только осознание, что если это правда, то она выбрала использовать свои особенности, чтобы сделать мир лучше, а не ради разрушения. Однако это не отменяет ее снов. Ни кошмарных, ни иных.

Сны о Когами, думает она, садясь на кровати. Сны о Когами обычно кровавые и страшные, полные путаных воспоминаний об охоте на Макишиму. За исключением того раза, когда Когами нес ее через бледно-желтые поля. В том сне он ее поцеловал. Ненадолго коснулся губами лба, прежде чем окончательно отпустить и отправиться в погоню за врагом. Аканэ знает, что это сон, потому что Когами никогда бы не сделал такого в реальности, но прикосновение его губ всегда волнует ее больше всего остального. В этих снах его губы всегда потрескавшиеся и сухие, а ее кожа слишком горячая, словно обжигающее молоко на костях.

Она представляет, как его губы касаются ее лба, как они касались бы других мест. Аканэ, разумеется, не возражает против секса. Она может быть неопытной, но она не недотрога. И все же эти сны заставляют ее чувствовать, будто она использует память о Когами, друге, которого ей так не хватает, в недостойных целях. Их с Когами работа, хорошая или плохая, была чем-то большим, чем они сами. Они делали ее ради мира, где люди могли бы жить свободно и без страха.

Да, это определенно не было предназначено для непристойных фантазий, в которых Аканэ просовывает руку под резинку трусов и трогает себя, прикусив губу.

Но возможно, это не имеет значения. Сексуальные желания — важная часть психического благополучия. Отрицание естественных реакций собственного тела ничему не поможет. И она никогда больше не увидит Когами, так что он ни о чем не узнает. Они просто продолжат жить как обычно. Ну, насколько можно считать обычной жизнь беглеца или инспектора Бюро общественной безопасности высокого ранга.

***

  
В последнее время ее часто приглашают на вечеринки. Шеф Касей любит демонстрировать ее политикам, выставлять напоказ. Эти политики — в основном мужчины с большими животами и громким смехом — в восторге от такой рассудительной молодой женщины, прикладывающей много сил, чтобы ловить латентных преступников. Аканэ кланяется, поддерживает разговор, отказывается от предложенного вина и уходит, как только решает, что это сойдет ей с рук. Если она проводит слишком много времени рядом с шефом Касей, у Аканэ сводит желудок и правда о том, что скрывается под личиной шефа, бьется внутри нее, как мотылек.

Вечером, когда она наконец добирается до дома, за кухонным столом ее ждет человек.

— К-Когами-сан, — произносит Аканэ пораженно, опираясь о дверной косяк. Этим утром, перед уходом, она выбрала для своей комнаты деревенский стиль. Он очень идет Когами или шел бы, если бы тот не был залит кровью.

— Когами-сан! — повторяет она торопливо. Ее переполняют вопросы. Как он вошел? Почему Кенди-чан не позвонила в полицию? Как долго он здесь? Но Аканэ быстро расставляет приоритеты: самое важное сейчас, что Когами ранен и нуждается в медицинской помощи.

— Кенди-чан, — приказывает она, — открой аптечку.

— Этот посетитель не авторизован. Его психопаспорт находится на криминальном уровне. Должна ли я предупредить полицию?

— Нет, — говорит Аканэ. — И не беспокойся, я сама открою шкаф. — Она идет за бинтами и спиртом и возвращается к Когами, невольно думая о том, как он близко, о его по-волчьи поджаром теле и спокойной уверенности в глазах.

Несмотря на то, как небрежно он держится, засунув руки в карманы, Когами всегда будто занят решением сложного уравнения, которое понимает только он один. Человек, который когда-то был инспектором, как она, и, вероятно, одним из лучших, который читает Спинозу и Паскаля, которым она командовала, словно собакой, который истекает кровью из резаной раны на руке за ее столом.

— Как всегда на высоте, — говорит Когами, наблюдая за ее работой. Аканэ помогает ему снять пиджак и рубашку, чтобы добраться до раненой руки, смачивает спиртом ватный тампон и опускается на пятки.

— Будет больно, — предупреждает она.

Когами улыбается.

— Ну так вперед, действуй.

— Что произошло? — тихо спрашивает она, слушая, как он шипит от боли.

— Ничего из того, что тебе нужно знать, — отвечает Когами. — Но мне пришлось бежать, а твоя квартира оказалась ближе всего. Прошу прощения за неудобство.

— Никогда так не говорите, — говорит Аканэ. — Я больше не буду спрашивать: вы правы, мне не нужно знать, чем вы занимаетесь, но… — она медлит, — вам нужно быть осторожнее. Вас и в стране-то быть не должно. Сенсоры обязательно засекут вас.

— Очень кстати, что я знаю, где все они находятся.

— В городе, — уточняет Аканэ, — но больше нигде.

— Я быстро учусь.

— Никто не сомневается в этом, Когами-сан, — говорит Аканэ. Она заканчивает перевязывать его рану и вдруг осознает, что он наполовину раздет, а она стоит перед ним на коленях. Аканэ не из тех, кто часто краснеет, но она все же отводит взгляд и встает.

— Не думаю, что бывал здесь раньше, — размышляет Когами.

Что за шутка? Они оба знают, что он не был у нее дома. Он оглядывает комнату.

— Мило, — говорит он, и его взгляд останавливается на Кенди-чан. — Приятно знать, что у тебя есть не только работа

— Обычно все выглядит не так, — честно признается Аканэ.

Она больше не видится со своими друзьями: смерть Юки все еще лежит на ней тяжелым грузом. Она не ходит в кино и не читает книги в кафе, как любила раньше. И уж точно не приглашает к себе мужчин посреди ночи, но Когами не в счет, несмотря на ее досадные сны. Когами — это тот, кого она когда-то поклялась защищать и потерпела неудачу. Ее ошибки сделали его убийцей и тем самым привязали ее к нему. Когами — это имя во сне, мышцы ее сердца и сухожилия ее кулака.

«Неужели это любовь? — думает она. — Больше похоже на ужас».

— Что за платье? — спрашивает Когами.

Аканэ оглядывает себя сверху вниз. Черное платье-футляр, фиолетовые колготки, невысокие каблуки, заколка, смягчающая ее примитивную стрижку. Строго, но больше похоже на котенка. Итог — ничего угрожающего, шеф Касей хотела видеть ее на вечеринках именно такой.

— Я выходила, — отвечает она.

— Куда?

Она не хочет рассказывать, хотя он должен понимать, что она тоже превратилась в старую охотничью собаку.

— Если у вас есть секреты, то позвольте и мне их иметь, Когами-сан, — тихо возражает она.

Он кивает со вздохом.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

— Не стоит. Мой психопаспорт защищает меня, помните? — И добавляет в голос беззаботности: — Я в безопасности.

Но Когами будто не слышит ее. Он потирает затылок здоровой рукой и внимательно на нее смотрит.

— Поэтому я и вернулся. Пришел именно к тебе. Я мог бы найти другое надежное место. Гиноза прикрыл бы меня или Шион. Но... — он смотрит ей в глаза, — я здесь, потому что хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной.

Легкие Аканэ сжимаются. Она не хочет думать, что он отправился бы к Гинозе или Караномори вместо того, чтобы прийти сюда. Она привязана к нему, он принадлежит ей. Ее призрак, который всегда рядом.

— Это именно то, что вы хотели сказать мне?

— Да, более или менее, — отвечает Когами. — Ты здесь в ловушке. Я смогу тебя защитить.

— Вы не можете защитить даже себя, — возражает она.

Когами зло улыбается.

— Да, может и так. Но мы вдвоем могли бы справиться с тем, что они пошлют против нас, ведь так?

Вдвоем. Она вспоминает тот день, когда они впервые встретились, когда она была его бестолковым инспектором-новичком, его слишком молодым мастером и держала поводок нервно дрожащей рукой.

— Я нужна здесь, — говорит Аканэ. — Здесь я могу сделать то, что не может никто другой. Я могу что-то изменить.

— Я знаю, — кивает Когами.

— Тогда зачем предлагаете уйти?

— Знаешь, — его голос звучит невозмутимо, — за городом я могу угнать машину и проехать несколько миль, не встретив никого живого. Там только небо и бесконечная тишина. У меня было много времени для размышлений.

— О чем же вы думали? — спрашивает Аканэ, затаив дыхание.

— Думаю... — Когами наклоняет голову. — Я никогда не видел это платье раньше. Новое?

— Ему уже много лет.

— Ха, — выдыхает Когами и смотрит на нее своими темными глазами. — Я спал с инспекторами раньше. Хочу, чтобы ты знала.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне это, Когами-сан? — спрашивает Аканэ. — Ваши мысли перескакивают с одного на другое.

— Я говорю, что мои мотивы не слишком чисты, — признается Когами. — Когда я был карателем, я использовал любую возможность, чтобы взять верх над моими инспекторами. Их было несколько до тебя. Иногда власть над ними шла из моего прошлого: знаний бывшего инспектора, навыков. С некоторыми из них, особенно с женщинами, было… еще кое-что.

Аканэ молчит.

— Мне пора. — Когами поднимается. — Спасибо за перевязку и за то, что не арестовала меня.

Нет, думает она. Если она собирается совершить ошибку, сделать то, о чем пожалеет, она хочет сделать это с ним.  
— Не уходите, — говорит она.

Когами качает головой.

— Черт, я не должен был ничего говорить. На мгновение подумал: мы, вероятно, никогда больше не увидимся, что мне терять? Но к тебе я чувствую не то, что к другим.

— Когами-сан...

— Удачи тебе, инспектор Цунемори. Будь лучше, чем я.

Он направляется к двери, и только ее прикосновение заставляет Когами остановиться. Он напряженно замирает.

— Если мы больше никогда не увидимся, — говорит она и сама удивляется, как ожесточенно звучит ее голос, — тогда почему бы и нет?

Он смеется низким грудным смехом. Всем известно, что Когами — опасный человек, с ним нужно быть осторожным, а любой доминатор переключается на режим уничтожения, когда он попадает в прицел. Но Аканэ не боится. Она встает на цыпочки и притягивает его к себе, вдыхая воздух из его легких. Когами идет за ней, странно послушный, и Аканэ не хочет думать о том, что будет дальше, после того как единственный раз в своей упорядоченной жизни она позволит себе быть безрассудной. Она нежно прикасается губами к его губам, удивляясь, как это легко. Поцелуй, однажды подаренный, не может быть возвращен, и Когами глубоко вздыхает.

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает он.

— Лучше вы, чем кто-то с сайта знакомств, — произносит она серьезно, наблюдая за его хмурым лицом. — Лучше вы, чем кто-то, кого я не знаю.

Аканэ ему доверяет, но не говорит об этом. Она верит, что Когами будет с ней нежным, будет терпеливым, пока она учится. Она снова целует его, теперь глубже и дольше, и в этом она тоже ему доверяет: что он не посмеется над ее неловкостью. Во всяком случае, Когами целует ее в ответ так же вдумчиво, положив руки ей на бедра. Губы на вкус, как его любимые сигареты — те, что она иногда закуривает, просто чтобы вспомнить его. Она не курит, за исключением тех случаев, когда курит.

— Как ваша рука?— спрашивает она.

— Все хорошо, не думай об этом, — заверяет Когами и снова целует ее.

Он не брился этим утром, и легкая щетина на его подбородке во время поцелуя трется о ее кожу. Аканэ дрожит от удовольствия. Она протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его затылка — просто легкое прикосновение — но то, как Когами реагирует на это, удивительно. Он стонет и прижимает Аканэ к стене своим сильным телом. Она уже и забыла, каково это — ощущать его рядом с собой. Прежде он мог сражаться наравне с боевыми киборгами и разнести их на мелкие части. Она снова вздрагивает.

Секс это нормально. Секс это естественно. Секс по взаимному согласию хорошо влияет на оттенок психопаспорта. Но сейчас Аканэ об этом не вспоминает: когда Когами кусает ее ухо и целует шею, она не может видеть в этом лишь полезную привычку, вроде чистки зубов или расчесывания волос. Она обхватывает ладонями его лицо и шепчет имя в перерывах между длинными глубокими поцелуями, пока Когами наконец не начинает вытаскивать ее из платья.

Она помогает ему: поднимает руки, чтобы он мог стянуть платье через голову, затем он скатывает ее колготки. Аканэ не особо стесняется своего тела. Она маленькая и по-мальчишески стройная, без изгибов, которые стоили бы упоминания — она не Караномори, — но нехватка упражнений и нездоровая пища остались в прошлом, и теперь ее тело — инструмент, который служит ей хорошо. Оно выполняет все, что требуется. Это ее оружие, быстрое и смертоносное, и, когда Когами расстегивает лифчик и обхватывает ее маленькие груди, на его лице появляется благоговение.

Она тоже хочет его увидеть, пытается стянуть с него джинсы. Когами усмехается в ответ на ее хмурый взгляд. Он помогает ей, и, избавившись от штанов, они опираются о стену, плотно прижимаясь друг к другу. Аканэ закрывает глаза, когда член касается ее паха. Она все еще в нижнем белье, но, несмотря на это, он ощущается горячим и твердым, и она с любопытством прижимается к нему бедрами.

— Да, — отзывается он, — вот так.

Он трется об нее, и глаза Аканэ распахиваются.

— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Когами.

— Да, — шепчет она.

— Так и должно быть. Значит, мы все делаем правильно.

Аканэ хихикает.

— Приятно слышать, — говорит она и получает в награду короткую улыбку Когами, а после он ловит ее запястья и поднимает над головой. Аканэ задыхается — ей нравится это больше, чем она могла представить, — тело превращается в раскаленный вулкан, когда Когами сильнее прижимается к ней.

Она запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею. Когами целует ее, прихватывая кожу зубами.

Аканэ понимает, что намокла: это становится очевидным, когда Когами сует руку в нижнее белье и раздвигает ее пальцами. Она краснеет, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, но нервы приятно гудят, когда он обводит ее внутри кончиками пальцев. Она может почувствовать каждую из его мозолей.

— Аканэ, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Аканэ.

— Что? — хрипло спрашивает она.

— Скажи, если будет больно.

Она готовится к неизбежной боли, но та не приходит. Когами не пытается протолкнуться в нее. Он просто снова и снова обводит ее вагину пальцами, надавливая на клитор, пока не заставляет вскрикнуть, пронзительно и резко. Это так приятно. Когами очень нежен. Он играет с ней, пока она не начинает дрожать, а колени не подгибаются. Когами держит ее здоровой рукой, а другой все еще стискивает ее запястья над головой.

Аканэ невероятно уязвима сейчас, как если бы Сивилла могла прочитать о ней все одним сканированием. Но Когами не похож на Сивиллу, ему она полностью доверяет. Он увлеченно ласкает ее клитор, пока влага не выливается одним сильным толчком. Аканэ судорожно сжимает его пальцы и кричит в его рот.

Это еще не конец. Она ждет, что он направится к кровати, но вместо этого он несет ее к кухонному столу: подхватывает, будто она ничего не весит (возможно, для него так и есть). Когами сажает ее на самый край и опускается на колени.

— Что ты?.. — начинает она, но замолкает: ответом служит прикосновение его губ к внутренней поверхности бедра.

У Аканэ кружится голова от оргазма, она становится мягкой, податливой и нежной. Когда поцелуи Когами спускаются от бедер до ее светлой поросли, Аканэ прижимает кулаки ко рту и прикусывает пальцы. Этого слишком много, слишком рано, и она все еще дрожит от последних спазмов, когда Когами помогает ей снять мокрое нижнее белье, а затем смело трогает языком.

Аканэ стонет. И ничего не может с этим поделать.

Судя по его прерывистому дыханию, Когами не против стонов. На коленях он кажется более сильным, чем когда-либо. Аканэ совершенно беспомощна, когда он тянет ее к себе и зарывается лицом между ее бедер. Когами Шинья вылизывает ее, и это почти заставляет ее хихикать, но смех превращается в новый стон. Она хватает за его плечи, когда он ласкает ее клитор языком, чередуя жесткие, грубые движения с легкими нежными прикосновениями.

Её ноги дрожат, а позвоночник превращается в желе. Она падает на кухонный стол, уставившись в потолок, и вздрагивает от удовольствия каждый раз, когда Когами лижет ее. Ее тело становится длинной электрической цепью, и Когами замыкает в нее всего себя.

Аканэ закрывает глаза и снова распахивает их, чтобы увидеть парящую над собой Кенди-чан.

— Цунемори Аканэ, твой пульс увеличился на семьдесят шесть процентов, а дыхание нестабильно и неустойчиво, — говорит Кенди-чан. — Должна ли я вызвать доктора?

Когами смеется у нее между ног. Его рот блестящий и мокрый.

— Нет, спасибо, — с трудом произносит Аканэ.

— Тебе поступил звонок от Шимоцуки Мики, — продолжает Кенди-чан. — Ты ответишь?

— Не сейчас, — задыхается Аканэ и чувствует себя немного виноватой: что, если она действительно нужна Мике?

Но язык Когами проталкивается глубже в ее вагину, слизывая смазку, а дыхание перехватывает. Она кончает, выгибаясь и отрывая спину от стола.

— Боже, — хрипло говорит Когами, — взгляни на себя. Я бы повторял это столько раз, чтобы ты не смогла бы ходить утром.

Аканэ изо всех сил пытается взять дыхание под контроль.

— Не слишком благоразумно, — она все же справляется с голосом и с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Когами. — Пожалуйста, — просит она, — я хочу… — Она не знает, как закончить фразу, но, опустив глаза вниз, на его член, с удивлением понимает, что он кончил на бедра и на пол.— Ты ...?

— В последний раз это было слишком давно, — говорит Когами. Его голос звучит смущенно.

— О!

— Не думай об этом.

— Не буду, — обещает она, но вспоминает, как быстро он опустился на колени и замолкает.

Она смотрит, как Когами поднимается с пола и надевает джинсы. Теперь все еще более неловко, чем она ожидала. Может быть, им не следовало делать это, думает Аканэ, но затем видит, как Когами хмурится в поисках своих боксеров. Знакомое зрелище: так же он выглядел, когда читал материалы дела в Бюро общественной безопасности. Это, скорее всего, означает, что он жаждет получить дозу никотина, чтобы успокоить свой бешено работающий ум. Аканэ узнает эту его манеру и понимает, что ни о чем не жалеет.

— Мне пора, — наконец говорит Когами, одевшись полностью. Аканэ смотрит на него с прежнего места: все еще обнаженная, она сидит на кухонном столе, свесив ноги.

— Хорошо.

Он медлит. У них есть мгновение — пара напряженных секунд — для поцелуя, но Когами не пытается целовать ее снова, хотя ее пульс учащается от одной только воображаемой возможности. Но правда в том, что она может никогда не увидеть его после этой встречи. Эта мысль отрезвляет, возвращает ее к реальности. Она не в одной из сказок, которые читала ей бабушка. Аканэ не должна позволить Когами считать, что он может просто прийти к ней домой. Слишком большой риск для него.

Она добавляет в голос льда:

— Если ты когда-нибудь вернешься, я тебя сдам.

Когами ничего не отвечает. Просто смотрит на нее долгим нечитаемым взглядом, потом натягивает перчатки и выходит за дверь.

***

  
Она возвращается на работу на следующее утро, и никто не замечает разницы. Хорошо, думает она, так и должно быть. Секс — это не какое-то меняющее сознание событие, которое должно что-то перевернуть в ней. Она та же самая Цунемори Аканэ, какой всегда была. Она возвращается к своему ритму жизни до Когами: руководит первым подразделением, наставляет Мику и удерживает карателей в узде, когда раскрывает преступления своими собственными методами, основанными на чувстве справедливости, которое Сивилла не может понять и едва ли одобрит.

Когда она думает о Когами, ее воспоминания разбиваются на фрагменты. Взгляд мрачного темноволосого мужчины на улице, тень самодовольной улыбки на лице карателя, когда тот ловит добычу. Аканэ пытается выбросить все это из головы. Все, кроме ночи наедине у нее дома. Кто может ее винить? В конце концов, она человек.

Если все когда-нибудь рухнет, если наступит день, когда она окажется более полезной за пределами территории Сивиллы, она найдет Когами.

Подойдет и коснется его спины.

Назовет его имя.

Скажет: «Я здесь.

Тебе не нужно больше ждать.

Я здесь».

***

  
Новая книга ждет ее у двери. Аканэ поднимает ее и улыбается, когда видит название. «Спящая красавица» Шарля Перро. Девушка, которая сто лет проспала в замке из шипов.

У нее выходной. Она проводит его в постели за чтением.


End file.
